Friends Don't Let Friends Drive Drunk
by BlackRoseThorne
Summary: A story to help you ring in AkuRoku Day! Roxas gets his first hangover and now poor, unsuspecting Axel has to deal with him. Will he survive? Probably not.


**A/N: **Holy crap, dude. You have no idea how glad I am to finally be posting this. It's been in the works for _at least_ two and a half years. I started this as a freshman. My Senior year starts Tuesday. Holy spit. I can't believe how long it's been. ANYWAY. The reason it took so long is because the mofo would not **end_. _**It just wouldn't die. But now it's dead and it can finally be REBORN! Huzzah! OH! And I turn 18 soon. HURRAY FOR PORN! SHIT YEAH!

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY EVERYBODEH! Omg...I'm actually posting something...on time. I thought this day would never come! VICTORY KITTENS~!

**Dedication: **To my darling dear friend Colleen, without whom this fic may never have been finished. Thank you love for giving me your input and your opinion and taking the time to let me bounce ideas off of you. You led me in the direction I needed to go. Oooooooooone miiiiiiiiiiiind. And as always to ShatteredMirror01 because she never gives up on me.

**Warnings: **Dude, for rizzles? I still gotta do this? Okay fine. Swearing. Underage Drinking (I do not in any way shape or form condone this. Or drunk driving. As a matter of fact they both disgust me. But they make for damn good BL). Drunk Driving. Sex between two Males. Wasting perfectly good breakfast food. Ummm. Oh. I've rated this T because it's not particularly graphic, but if you think it should be rated M, just tell me in your review (hinthint) or note me. Oh! Almost forgot! Dom!Roxy at the end!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the franchise...well, lets just say Riku would have been naked under that Organization coat.

So, without further ado, I give you:

**FRIENDS DON'T LET FRIENDS DRIVE DRUNK!**

* * *

"Axellllll," the small blonde whined, swaying slightly as he reached for the steering wheel. "Pull over, I wanna drive."

The tall redhead in the driver's seat snorted and tried not to roll his bright green eyes.

"Sorry, Roxie. Don't you remember that poster in the health room? 'Friends don't let friends drive drunk.'"

Roxas hiccupped and swayed again. "Why do _you _remember it?"

"It's the one I wrote 'Roxas Sux Dick' on, remember? Then again, that's before I knew it was true." Axel allowed himself a face-splitting grin.

Roxas, however, seemed not to hear this as he leaned even further out of his seat. He was close enough for Axel to smell the alcohol on him and feel the boy's hot breath on his skin. He shuddered and struggled to keep his eyes on the road.

"Gee, Axel," Roxas slurred, "I could have sworn we were more than just friends." With that said, he proceeded to latch onto the redhead's ear, his hand clutching tightly to Axel's arm.

Axel took a deep breath and tried to ignore the heat settling into the pit of his stomach.

"Rox, I swear, if you don't stop that in the next two seconds, we're going to end up in a fucking ditch."

"Speaking of fucking," Roxas purred, "I was hoping we could—"

But Roxas could not finish his sentence, for he found he had a large, slender-fingered hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

Axel knew that in his current state of distraction it was probably unwise to not have both hands on the wheel, but it would be downright suicidal to let Roxas finish that sentence.

For a little while, everything went smoothly; Axel kept one hand on the wheel and Roxas leaned into the hand that Axel had on his mouth, seemingly unconscious.

Axel gazed at his comatose boyfriend and sighed.

'_God, I'm tired. What time is it? 1:32. Damn. Roxas is gonna be a __**bitch**__ in the morning. Maybe if I-_

"HOLY SHIT!"

Fire coursed through Axel's body as something hot and moist surrounded his fingers. He swerved back into his lane and skidded to a stop at the red light in front of him. All he could say was that is was a really good thing no one else was on the road.

It would have bee so, so easy to angry, but the sight of his little blonde suckling lightly on his fingers, looking up at him with big, blue, alcohol-glazed eyes coupled with the intense heat that was pooling in his lap was rather distracting.

Axel watched his fingers slide in and out of Roxas' mouth. In and out, in and out. Suddenly Axel felt as though _he _was the intoxicated one. His vision swam and he also seemed to have lost control of his limbs, as his other hand had left the steering wheel and was snaking its way around Roxas' lithe little waist. He was contemplating the dimensions of the backseat when a loud horn sounded from behind them.

Axel jumped back in surprise, effectively pulling his fingers from Roxas' mouth with a soft, wet popping sound. The redhead looked to see that the light had turned green while he was distracted.

He waved a hand out the open window at whoever was behind him and stomped on the accelerator. The sooner he got home, the better.

* * *

Axel let out a pained grunt as he reached the top of the stairs.

Roxas had passed out around two blocks away from their rather rundown apartment building, leaving Axel to carry Roxas inside. Normally this would not be a big deal. Much to the boy's disdain, Roxas was tiny. Short and slim, the blonde weighed barely anything. But to Axel's tired limbs, the teen in his arms weighed several tons, especially after six flights of stairs. Axel cursed to himself as he heaved himself and his limp boyfriend up the final flight of steps.

'_Damned lazy landlord. "Too busy" to fix the elevator. FUCK! One more floor. You can make it. Just don't drop 'im!'_

"Hey!"

Axel groaned at the singsong-y voice. He loved Demyx, really, more than he could say, but his best friend had this infuriating habit of showing up when you least wanted him around.

"Axel! Roxas! Whoa, Axel, you sicko, what'd you do to him?" the all-too-bubbly blonde said upon spotting Roxas' unconscious form. "Oh, Axel, don't tell me you were desperate enough to drug him. Man, you screwed up and he cut you off, didn't he? Axel, _do not wander down the path of sin_!" he cried, grabbing Axel's shoulder and shaking him roughly. It was all Axel could do to keep his knees from buckling.

"Get off me, dumbass! I'm trying to get him to bed."

Demyx gave him a look of mock anguish. "Oh, Axel, I knew it. How could you even _think _about doing that to an innocent like Roxas?"

Axel spluttered. "_Innocent?! _This _innocent _almost caused a fucking car accident. Now help me get the door open before I accidentally drop him!"

Demyx grabbed the keys from Axel's outstretched hand, smirking and unlocking the door, glad to know he'd gotten on his friend's nerves.

Axel and Roxas shared an open one-room apartment with a kitchen alcove and a closet-like bathroom. Axel crossed to the far wall where he laid Roxas in their bed. Roxas had been living in Axel's apartment since the day he'd told his parents he was gay and had been kicked out. They had adjusted to living together quite well, just as Roxas' brother Sora had with his own boyfriend. He and Riku were pretty much joined at the...well, those thoughts were best left unfinished.

Axel gazed down at his sleeping angel, reaching down to brush golden locks from his soft, flushed cheeks, smiling.

"So...what really happened?" Demyx asked, pulling himself up onto the kitchen counter.

Axel threw himself into a chair at the kitchen table and yawned hugely. "Sort version: Roxas was bored. I was bored. We decided to go out and drink. Roxas is a pansy."

"_We?_" Demyx said, voice laced with disbelief. "You mean Rox agreed to something like that?"

Axel grinned a bit sheepishly and scratched the back of this head. "Well, no. I had to gouge his pride a little first. Told 'im he probably couldn't hold his liquor anyway. Heh. Guess I was right."

"Well, it's not really surprising, is it? He's just so _small_."

There was brief moment of silence, punctured only by the soft thumping of Demyx's shoes against the cabinets as he swung his legs from his place on the countertop. Axel's eyelids were slipping downward, his brain being pulled down into darkness. He was just about to drift off to sleep when Demyx once again made his presence known.

"What were you saying earlier about Roxas almost causing an accident?"

Axel groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I covered his mouth to keep him from distracting me, and the little shit started sucking on my fingers."

Demyx's eye's lit up. "Sounds like fun!" he said with a playful grin. "So I guess Rox is just a tad more ...'loving' when he's wasted, huh?"

"Heh, yeah," Axel said, grinning back. "But seriously, man, he almost freaking killed us. If there had been oncoming traffic, we'd be dead." He paused and looked pensive for a moment before the grin returned, lighting up his sharp features. "It was sexy though. Y'know, if you forget the almost dying part. I was about to drag him into the backseat when someone honked their horn behind us."

"Screw them, you should have done it. A chance like that doesn't come around often. I mean, look at him." He gestured to where Roxas was sleeping, thrown listlessly across the bed. "You're obviously not getting any tonight. And tomorrow...well, may whoever's up there be with you then."

"Yeah," Axel said, smiling fondly at Roxas' sleeping from. "It'll be his first hangover." Pride gleamed in his bright eyes.

"Well," Demyx said, hopping off the counter, "I've got my own sleeping boyfriend to get back to."

You really had to hand it to him; he was doing an awesome job of controlling the grin trying to spread across his face. Instead, the grin wormed its way onto Axel's face as his eyebrows raised.

"No way," he said in awe. "Zexy finally let you in his pants? That's awesome, Dem! You've only been trying to seduce him for, what, four months now?"

"I have _not _been trying to _seduce _him!" Demyx squawked indignantly, a deep red blush across his cheeks. "I've been _waiting _for him. He's used to dating girls, he wasn't ready!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever, Dem." Axel lightly pushed Demyx to the door, Demyx stumbling and stuttering, and said, "Go. Go back to your sleeping beauty and leave me to mine. I'm going to enjoy the calm before the hungover-Roxas-storm for as long as I can."

Demyx looked over his shoulder, smiling broadly as he waved. "Bye, Ax. Good luck with Blondie!"

"Yeah, yeah, just go home," Axel muttered, still steering his friend toward the exit. "Oh, and Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really happy." He gave Demyx a warm smile. "Now get out." And he shoved the blonde bodily into the hall and shut the door.

As he turned his back to the door he could hear a contented sigh through the paper-thin walls as Demyx murmured, "I am."

Axel stretched and put his arms behind his head. He gazed around at their messy apartment and sighed. He knew he should probably pick up the stuff that littered the floor so Roxas wouldn't trip over it all when he finally crashed out of bed that afternoon. Or...he could do it in the morning before Roxas woke up. Yup, that sounded like a good plan. Procrastination wins again!

He was suddenly so tired. He felt himself once again slipping into the warm, black abyss of sleep. He turned off all the lights, leaving only the soft yellow glow of the bedside lamp as he stood at the side of the bed, staring down at the slight blonde hanging off the edge. He smiled as he switched the lamp off and climbed over Roxas to his side of the bed.

Wrapping he arms around Roxas' middle, Axel pulled the boy to his chest, effectively preventing him from making a harsh contact with the floor. He buried his nose in soft blonde hair, breathing in the honeyed scent of the blonde's shampoo. As he squeezed the boy tight, Axel marveled at how a kid with wiry muscles like Roxas could still be so damnably _cuddly _and_ squishy_. Axel nuzzled into the silky skin of Roxas' neck and floated into sleep.

* * *

Bright afternoon sunlight filtered through the yellowed blinds, making the normally pale blonde glow with golden warmth. The moment was ruined, however, when said blonde's face contorted first to a look of mild discomfort and then twisted in agony. Roxas opened his eyes only to screw them shut again and groan.

"Damned sun. Go away," he mumbled. Intent upon dragging down the thick handmade shade to block out the _evil _sun, Roxas sat up only to plunge back to the sheets, clutching his head tightly in his hands. White hot bursts of pain went off behind his eyes like fireworks, and it felt like someone had used his skull as a baseball.

"Oh, _fuck_," he moaned, pulling Axel's pillow over his face. He smiled blissfully into its cool, dark surface, reveling in the scent of matches and cinnamon his boyfriend left behind. How the older boy managed to smell like cinnamon, of all things, Roxas didn't know, but the smell was oddly comforting to him now.

Roxas chanced a peek out from under his pillow to look at the digital clock on the bedside table. 3:19 pm. Holy shit. Roxas struggled to calculate how long he'd been asleep, but found he couldn't remember having fallen asleep. He strained to remember the previous night. He recalled rising to Axel's liquor-holding challenge (the stupidest thing he'd done in a long, long time), and had been doing well for a while there. He'd been matching the redhead drink for drink, and then when Axel got up to dance, Roxas had kept drinking.

He remembered some woman hitting on him at the bar, and escaping by getting up to find Axel on the dance floor. He vaguely recognized that point as the point at which the alcohol had begun taking effect; he could barely stand. Stumbling out onto the floor, he managed to locate Axel. He remembered the music coursing through him, pulsing through his veins and pumping in his chest like a second heart. He and Axel's bodies pressed to one another, panting, sweaty, and so, _so _close.

And then they had made out in the bathroom and decided to go home. Axel, being the less trashed of the two (barely affected at all, amazingly), had driven.

Roxas closed his eyes in concentration, trying desperately to remember. Ummm...he remembered Axel refusing to let him drive...Roxas blushed as he recalled leaning over and suckling Axel's ear. Heh. Well, it's not like it was _his _fault! If Axel wasn't so fucking hot...no, seriously, the guy ran, like, 102 all the time. And Roxas was _cold_! Yeah, cold. And horny, _but that is beside the point!_

Roxas shook his head to clear it of his disjointed Axel rant. Back to remembering. Oh, wait. He couldn't remember anything after that, just vague notions of Axel's hands on him and voices.

Suddenly one of those voices was at his ear.

"Wake up, Roxas," the voice quietly sang. A shiver ran down Roxas' spine as hot breath tickled his neck. And then came the pain.

"AAAAAAAGGH!" Roxas flung his arms over his face, the sun blinding his sensitive eyes as Axel reclaimed his pillow. "Axel, you _**bastard!**_" The boy cringed at the volume of his own voice and lowered it. "I hate you."

"Heh. That's not what you said last night." Roxas could just _hear_ the smirk on his boyfriend's face.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Aw, poor lil Blondie." Axel planted a gentle kiss on Roxas' forehead and replaced the pillow over his eyes. "How 'bout I make you breakfast, babe? With lots of pancakes and coffee. Sound good?"

His only indication as to Roxas' answer was a rather affirmative sounding grunt.

Axel smiled, patted the boy's stomach, and scuttled over to the kitchen. He mixed the pancake batter and poured it onto the skillet as he started a pot of coffee.

Damn. Kid was just too sexy for his own good. And he wasn't even _trying_. Nope, all that sexy was completely natural. Axel sighed and shook his head. There shouldn't have been anything all that appealing to Roxas' dirty blonde hair sticking up all over the place, it's usually clean spikes misplaced. Shouldn't have been anything fascinating in the way the teen's pale, slender arms (that many would call _gangly_, but hey, the kid was still growing!) rested over his pointed features. Nothing attractive about his shirt riding up a skinny torso, resting just above his naval. But dammit, there _was._

Suddenly Axel was aware of an unpleasant smell as acrid smoke stung his eyes. _**Shit! **_Burned the pancakes. Roxas was becoming a powerful distraction.

He turned the burner off and tried to scrape the charred, black remains of the pancakes from the pan, but to no avail; they were stuck. Axel sighed, placing the whole pan in the sink. That was the only pan big enough for pancakes.

"Hey Rox," he called, running water over the smoking would-be breakfast, "pancakes are a no-go. You want eggs instead?"

"Jesus, you don't have to shout." Axel turned to see Roxas sitting at their tiny kitchen table, palms pressed to his eye sockets.

"Wow, Rox. My first hangover, you couldn't drag me out of bed. And trust me, Saïx tried."

"I still can't believe you lived with that creep." Roxas pulled his hands away from his eyes, wincing at the bright kitchen lights.

"Yeah well, he paid more than half the rent, and he had no creepy friends. Or friends at all for that matter." Axel walked over to where Roxas had rested his head on his folded arms and nuzzled the boy's head affectionately, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Roxas' shoulder. "But I have you now," he said pressing a kiss to his lover's temple, "so it doesn't matter who my roommate was before. Besides, at least you're cute." He gave the boy's ear a loving nip before moving back to the refrigerator.

"So, Kid, you want eggs or what? I'd offer french toast, but I ruined the pan, so I suppose..."

But Roxas wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Axel's ass as he bent to get eggs from the bottom of the fridge. Suddenly he forgot his killer hangover and was no longer hungry. He just wanted to drag Axel back into bed with him. _'God, when did I become such a pervert? Oh, who cares? I want him NOW!'_

"Y'know, Rox," Roxas looked up to be met with the sight of Axel smirking at him, hands resting lightly on his hips. Hi slim, angular, sexy...**Gah! STOP IT!**

"It's that very look that almost got us killed last night," Axel continued.

That got Roxas' attention.

"What? What are you talking about?" His forehead creased, trying to recall the prevous night, and his hangover came back at nearly full force, the pain no blossoming at the back of his skull.

"Yeah, you almost caused a three car pileup involving a busload of senior citizens and a pregnant woman," Axel smirked at his boyfriend before he noticed that Roxas' head was once again in his hands. Axel's smirk faltered as he sighed and walked over to the pitiful blonde. He went behind the boy and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders, trying to gently massage the boy's pain away.

Roxas hummed contentedly, letting his eyes fall closed in bliss. His brow knit, however, when he recalled his lover's words.

"Axel, I know you're not completely serious, that would be a fucking miracle, but what are you talking about?" Blue eyes opened to glance anxiously at the redhead behind him. Axel's heart warmed at the worried look the blue-eyed angel aimed at him. This was one of those moments when it was obvious to Axel just how much Roxas trusted him. He _never _showed people his compassionate side and so he was often perceived as cold. His compassion made him feel weak, so he hid behind a calm, unfeeling exterior. But with Axel, he hid nothing because he trusted him. With Axel he was not afraid of being hurt.

Axel paused in his ministrations to pull Roxas backward into his arms. He rested his head on the teen's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of Roxas' neck. He inhaled deeply, letting it out as a deep, contented sigh.

"I love you, Rox," he breathed, happily snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's neck.

A confused smile broke Roxas' face. He had no clue why Axel got like this. It was random and completely unpredictable. What was the worst, though, was when he got like this when Roxas was mad. It was hard to be angry at someone when they were telling you how much they adore you. And when Roxas wanted to be angry, dammit, he wanted to be angry. Now however, it was just cute. Roxas reached back to touch Axel's shoulder gently.

"I love you, too, Ax." Roxas tilted his head to place a kiss on the side of Axel's nose, "but you're changing the subject," he said with a pointed look.

"What? Oh, right, almost dying. Gotcha." Axel chuckled. "You know I was kidding, Rox. Well, exaggerating, really. Kidding implies nothing happened."

Roxas' brow furrowed in concentration, trying to remember. Coming up blank, he said, "What happened? I can't remember."

"Well, uh, I um..." A bright pink blush crept across the bridge of Axel's nose. Roxas made sure to take note of the date; Axel never got embarrassed, he simply let everything roll off his back. "Well, you see, I, um, I swerved across the center line and almost ended up in the, um, the ditch beside the road. I, uh...I got distracted."

"By what?" Roxas asked innocently.

Axel went from vibrant pink to deep beat red.

"Well, you... you were sort of... sucking on my fingers. You, ah, you caught me off guard."

In no time at all, Roxas was covered in a blush that rivaled Axel's. Oh hell, it beat the shit out of Axel's and sent it crying back to its mother.

"Oh. Heh, um... sorry," Roxas mumbled.

"In all honesty, you were more at risk of being raped than dying in a car crash." At Roxas' questioning face, he continued. "I was about to ravish you in the back seat when someone behind us complained," he said grinning.

Roxas grinned back, blush lightening slightly. "Good thing you were stopped. If we'd fallen asleep in the backseat, I'm sure the police would have come to get us out of the middle of the road. License plate numbers would have been taken, identities verified. And then I'd have to bail you out of jail." He gave Axel a playful wink, rising from his seat. "I'm still not legal, you pedophile."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "S'not my fault your parents waited so long to have kids," he muttered. He noticed Roxas retreating back across the apartment. "Where ya goin'?" he asked as he rose to follow Roxas in a puppy-like manner.

"Tylenol," Roxas murmured, entering the claustrophobic bathroom. Axel leaned against the door frame, one arm crossed over his torso, the other dragging a hand through long, sleek spikes in an agitated manner.

"I know you've never complained," he said in a breathy rush, "but does it ever bother you that we didn't, y'know, wait?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder at his lover. Axel had his eyes trained downward, seemingly examining his fingernails, the other hand still connected to his unruly hair. Roxas looked away and filled a glass with water, gulping down his pills. He examined himself in the mirror. He looked like shit: his hair dirty and messy, his eyes bloodshot, and big blackish-purple bags under his eyes. He splashed cold water on his face before turning back to Axel.

"Hey," he said and Axel's eyes were on him at last, wide emeralds shimmering with some nameless fear. Roxas took the step it took to cross the small room and placed himself into Axel's arms. He pressed his body as close as he could to the taller male, wrapping his arms around his torso. Axel's arms came up around him by default and Roxas tried to ignore the ringing in his ears as he looked up into Axe's eyes.

"You have never, not once, pushed me. Poked me in the side once or twice, but never that hard." When Axel did not respond to the light joke, Roxas kept going. "Remember when we first started dating, I'm talking the first week or so, and we both wanted it _so _bad? I was totally willing, but you _made_ me wait because you didn't want me to do something I'd regret. And, yeah, the frustration was a killer, but I'm glad we waited until we knew each other better. It was worth the wait. But y'know what? Two years of that would kill. So, no, it doesn't bother me."

Roxas gave Axel a final squeeze before moving back to the kitchen. Well, trying to move back to the kitchen. He took a step forward, wobbled, and fell back into the doorframe.

Axel observed the color leaving his face to be replaced by a sickly green. He smiled warmly, grabbing the boy by the elbows and guiding him gently to the floor. He chuckled softly, petting Roxas' head.

"I was wondering when you'd remember that hangover of yours. You stay here, I'll go make another attempt at breakfast." He paused to look out the window and saw twilight. "Well, dinner."

Roxas blanched and Axel just laughed, patting the top of Roxas' head once more. "You'll want food later, I promise."

* * *

Roxas spit out a mouthful of water, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. At this point, he was pretty sure that all of his internal organs were floating around somewhere in the sewers beneath the city. He was sore, empty, tired, and...well whadda ya know? He was hungry.

Roxas padded into their apartment feeling considerably better. His headache was down to a dull throb, and now that he had disemboweled himself, he was no longer nauseous.

As Roxas crossed the threshold into the kitchen, he was met with a breathtaking sight. Axel stood at the stove, spatula in hand, wearing... well, he was wearing a frilly pink apron. Now, in his defense, it had been given to him by his grandmother when Roxas moved in and she demanded that Axel keep "such a sweet, skinny thing" well fed. But you see, this created an annoying problem for Roxas. A rather tight, uncomfortable problem.

You see, there was this small part of Roxas (of all men, really) that was a seme. And there was something about Axel being domestic that made the dominant part of Roxas come to life.

Roxas once again found that his hunger had disappeared. His hangover: good as gone. Roxas let out a low, predatory growl and moved up behind the tall, aproned redhead.

Roxas stalked up behind Axel, creeping slowly around the table toward the stove. When he was close enough, he grabbed Axel's waist and stood on his tiptoes so that his mouth was brushing the redhead's ear.

"You were right," he whispered, feeling muscles tense and relax beneath his hands as he grabbed Axel's waist. "I feel better now and I'm hungry." Roxas stepped closer so that he was flush against Axel's back, and continued to brush his lips against his boyfriend's ear.

Axel took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

"Y'know, Roxy, a guy could seriously burn himself with you doing that."

"Doing what?" Roxas asked innocently as he stuck his tongue out to caress the older man's flesh. "I'm not doing anything. And besides, it's impossible to burn you, you pyro."

Axel shivered. "Mostly impossible. Besides, you need to eat," Axel said, pushing the blonde's hands off his hips.— Roxas simply replaced them precisely where they had been.

"But I'm not hungry anymore," he murmured, letting his head rest between the taller man's shoulder blades. He gently nuzzled the soft fabric of Axel's shirt, delighting in the slight shudder the action elicited from his lover.

Axel sighed in vague irritation. Here he was trying to be responsible and feed his boyfriend who hadn't eaten in twenty-four hours and now Roxas was all hot and bothered, trying to distract him—again!

"Blondie, you just said you were hungry not two minutes ago, and the eggs are almost done. I really don't want to waste another meal. We can play _after _dinner."

Roxas said nothing, opting instead to grind his hips into Axel's ass. The redhead hissed upon realizing that his little blonde was already getting hard.

As he turned around and snatched Roxas up into a passionate kiss he lamented the death of the omelet starting to burn in the abandoned pan. He let his tongue slip lightly over the blonde's lips as if requesting entrance, but pulled away just when Roxas opened his mouth. Axel reached back and turned of the stove, ignoring his boyfriend's cute little sounds of indignation. He turned back to Roxas and threaded his fingers through soft hair, giving a light tug to a particularly unruly lock.

"Damn you Blondie," he murmured. "Damn you and your irresistible penis."

Roxas almost lost it, almost laughed his ass off at the complete sincerity in Axel's voice, but he didn't. He couldn't. Because if he laughed, Axel would laugh. And while they were laughing Axel would do something sneaky and underhanded and incredibly erotic and then he would have the upper hand. And Roxas just couldn't have that.

So instead he tugged the redhead down for a bruising kiss, hand tightly fisted in his spiky hair. He nipped sharply at Axel's lower lip, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. He made sure he didn't give Axel an inch as their tongue swirled together. He was going to show Axel who was boss!

Axel smirked around their still-entwined tongues. He loved it when Roxy got all dominating. Made it all the more fun to steal his thunder and end up on top. And besides, being submissive for a _little _while wouldn't hurt any.

Roxas ended this kiss, grinned a devious little grin, and dragged Axel by the wrist over to their bed. He backed Axel up against the bed and pushed him gently onto it, crawling slowly on top of him. He settled himself onto Axel's chest, legs resting comfortably between the other's.

They stayed in that position for quite some time, kissing and licking and nipping at each other until Roxas finally reached underneath Axel and loosened the tie of the sexy pink apron. He allowed himself one final lingering look at the redhead who looked rather effeminate with the pink frills, panting underneath him, girlish hips moving gently beneath his. He slipped the apron off and sunk his teeth into Axel's newly uncovered neck, biting down just hard enough to leave a mark. Axel grunted in a mix of pain and pleasure, giving Roxas a small glare of disapproval that went unseen. When the blonde leaned back to admire his handy work he smirked. The spot was already beginning to darken. He slid his tongue over the mark, softly declaring, "Mine," into the smooth skin.

"Yes, yes, Rox. You're dominance issues are obvious to everyone. Can we get _on _with it?"

Roxas flashed the redhead an ominous smile, allowing himself a dark chuckle.

"Oh, Axel. I do not have _dominance issues_. As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm on top—so there's no issue." The fierce blonde shifted his right knee upwards, pressing it firmly against his boyfriend's groin. "And I know you have this notorious habit of stealing my thunder, but that's **not **going to happen this time is it?" He shoved his kneecap upwards just a _little _harder. Axel groaned quietly.

"Yes, dear," he said in surrender, but under his breath he muttered, "Little tyrant."

* * *

An hour or so later the two lay panting for breath, sweat-slick skin making Roxas slide as he lowered himself to once again lay on Axel's chest. Their limbs were heavy and their afterglow settled thickly around them in a tangible haze.

Axel hissed as Roxas pulled slowly out of him. Roxas planted a sloppy kiss on his clavicle.

"Heheh, sorry."

Axel merely 'mmm'd and hefted the blonde further up so he could kiss him properly. It was slow and lazy and absolutely perfect.

Roxas pulled away and snuggled into Axel's neck, taking a deep breath that he released as a sigh. They lay there together for a quiet peaceful moment before—

"Hey, Ax… I'm hungry.

There was a long pause.

"Blondie, shut the fuck up."

Roxas snorted

"Yes, dear."

* * *

**A/N: **Phew. It's finally over. I _know_ you guys are gonna be nice and review since I've been working on this for so. damn. **long**. Cuz you're good, yaoi-loving people. Yup. And attractive and smart and talented, too. So. Yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
